Touch the Dark
Touch the Dark is book #1 of the Cassandra Palmer series. Brief Synopsis Cover Blurb: Cassandra Palmer can see the future and communicate with spirits—talents that make her attractive to the dead and the undead. The Ghosts of the dead aren’t usually dangerous; they just like to talk…a lot. The undead are another matter. Like any sensible girl, Cassie tries to avoid vampires. But when the bloodsucking mafioso she escaped three years ago finds Cassie again with vengeance on his mind, she’s forced to turn to the Vampire Senate for protection. The undead senators won’t help her for nothing, and Cassie finds herself working with one of their most powerful members, a dangerously seductive master vampire—and the price he demands may be more than Cassie is willing to pay.... Take A Chance: Books First Sentence * I knew I was in trouble as soon as I saw the obituary. Full Summary At the start of the book, Cassie finds an obituary for her own murder by rifle bullets dated that night on her computer screen. She grabs her gun and runs from her office in the travel agency taking a convolute route through stores, and down alleys till she gets to the club—she plans to tell Tomas that she's leaving and he'd better hide. Along the way, Cassie encounter Portia, a ghost, who wants to be Cassie's lookout. After she arrives at the Club, Cassie pulls out a Tarot card—The Tower—which means huge, cataclysmic change. She finds Tomas in the Dungeon Room, the part of the Club which caters to Goths. He wants to go with her. Then five vampires show up before she could leave. By the end of the attack, it's revealed that Tomas is really a vampire—higher than third level—and that he's been deceiving her all this time. He claims that he was ordered to protect her. They are both still in danger, but she refuses his help or to go with him. Tomas puts Cassie to sleep by suggestion.Touch the Dark, ch. 1, 2 Cassie awakes in a waiting room the North American Vampire Senate. His orders are to keep protecting her, and she still refuses. He tells her that he was abused of centuries by his former master, Alejandro and his court. Cassie is led into the North American Vampire Senate discussion Chamber. There is a meeting discussing Cassie's fate. Tony, with Alphonse appear via magic mirror—he demands that the Consul turn Cassie over to him immediately, which she refuses. A mage named Pritkin demands that she be turned over to him to be taken to the Pythia who wants her brought there. The Consul also refuses him. Chaos breaks loose during an assassination attempt. Pritkin animates a Golem and order it to protect Cassie—and so does Tomas. Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Cassie is escorted to a suite by Louis-Cesare, Mircea Basarab and Rafe. The plan is to tell her what is going on. Before they do, Louis-Cesare tends her wounds which leads to a vision. The vision lands Cassie inside Louis-Cesare (which never happened before) in which he is masked and in a cell with Marie. Guards drag Louis-Cesare to the dungeon where he (and Cassie) are forced to witness a tortured Francoise being burned alive.Touch the Dark, ch. 4 Cassie takes a bath and Billy Joe appears with a lot of information for her. Cassie escapes her suite to go find Jimmy the Rat. She desperately want information about he parents before hs is put into The Ring by Tony and is likely killed.Touch the Dark, ch. 5 Cassie finds Jimmy locked in a cage, his hands mutilated, in a storage room with a cranky Pixie in the next cage also set to go into the Ring. Cassie gets stuck in a Tar-Baby spell trying to get the keys from Jimmy's pocket. Danny the Shrunken Head suddenly animates. The Pixie cuts it in half—it re-knits itself—then she promises to get it's body back in Faerie in exchange for the password to release Cassie from the spell. That's when it's revealed that the head is only plastic. Jimmy tells her the password is "banjo", then runs off as soon as he's freed. Then the Pixie gets Cassie's help to break the spell that frees the witches. Cassie finds that one of the witches is Francoise.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 Cassie chases Jimmy the Rat through Dante's with Pritkin, Tomas and Louis-César following them—right into an ambush of Vampires and Were-rats. Jimmy changes into an odd creature part Satyr and part Were-Rat. Billy Joe tried to enter Jimmy to get information, but Jimmy pushes him out—and Billy pushes Cassie out into Tomas. Jimmy grabs for Cassie (her body which is inhabited by Billy). Cassie, inside Tomas, tries to negotiate with him for the safety of her body and because she wants him alive. Louis-César looses his patience with Tomas and grabs Tomas/Cassie by the throat. Cassie has another vision triggered by Louis-Cesare's touch. Tomas tags along on the vision. The two of them return to the 17th Century torture dungeon in Carcassonne. Cassie encounters a horde of ghosts in the dungeon led by Pierre and Etienne. Cassie and Tomas rescue Francoise and escape the castle by following Etienne to Louis-Cesare's cabin.Touch the Dark, ch. 7 Cassie returns to the parking lot—were bodies scattered around and Pritkin's shield is about to collapse under the attack by a Dark Mage, Jonathan. Cassie and Billy Joe reinforce Pritkin's shields with a power word. The dark mage sends a black mist that eats at the shield. To stop the mage, Cassie possesses Jonathan using her shield of fire to get through his shield of wood. Pritkin tells her to destroy the Dagger Bracelet. The other mage catches on and threatened to kill Cassie—he is stopped by Francoise and the trio of Witches that Cassie set free earlier. she manages to get the bracelet off by bloodying the mages hands. The assault stops and the pressure is off Pritkin. Touch the Dark, ch. 8 Back in the suite the next morning, Cassie learns that one of the three witches that Cassie freed, testified to the Silver Circle about her captivity. She didn't know the other two, but one knew Cassie and insisted that they help her by stopping the Dark Mage. Touch the Dark, ch. 9 Plot Points Advancing the Series Story Arc * Cassie gets a major upgrade in her powers as Pythia including time traveling. * Various factions are out to either kill or control Cassie for her new powers. * * Primary Settings Atlanta, Georgia World Building: Related Characters, Groups & Places 'Characters': Primary Characters: * Agnes: is a Seer and the Pythia—and pretty much the final judge and arbiter for the supernaturals. * Radella * Billy Joe: ghost—gambler in life, Cassie's friend;—bonded to her through a necklace; she shares energy with him in exchange for his help from time to time. * Cassandra Palmer: is a talented psychic—clairvoyant—who sees the future. She is suddenly experiencing a major upgrade in her powers including time traveling and she so does not want this. She’s been on the run from Antonio for a few years now, constantly hiding and watching. * Cassie's Mother: * Consul: (Character) leader of the North American Vampire Senate; real name: Cleo, as in the Cleopatra * Francoise: Witch who Cassie saw burned in a 17th Century dungeon in a Vision through Louis-Cesare's eyes. * Jimmy the Rat: Tony's favorite hit man, Manager of Pan's Flute in Dante's. Touch the Dark, ch. 5 * John Pritkin: war mage, member of the Silver Circle—views Cassie as a menace because she hasn’t been brought up in the Pythian traditions.Radu, Vlad. * Kit Marlowe: Elizabethan playwright and member of the North American Vampire Senate. He runs the Vampire Senate's spy network; spy since Elizabethan times; handsome, charming knowledgeable, ruthless; * Louis-Cesare: master swords-vampire on loan from the European Senate, and Tomas’ master. * Mircea Basarab: one of Dracula’s brothers and the only sane one remaining. A member of the Senate, he handles its negotiating. He’s also Antonio’s master and has spent time with Cassie as she was growing up. Brothers: * Rasputin: vampire—wants to take over the Senate, allied with Tony and Dark Circle. * Tony: Antonio is a vampire thug who had Cassie’s parents killed so he could raise her up as his pet psychic. * Tomas: was sent by Mircea/the Senate?? to keep Cassie safe and, hopefully, deflower her. Background Characters: * Alejandro: Leader of the South American Vampire Senate * Alphonse: Vampire, second in command under Tony * Augusta: Vampire Senate member—on a European vacation, not present at the Chamber confereence. * Cassandra (original): a seer in Greek mythology. The lover of Apollo—She pretended to love, long enough to gain the gift of foreknowledge; then she ran away. He found her, cursed her—she could keep the gift, but would see only tragic events, and no one would believe her until it was too late.Touch the Dark, ch. 8 * Captain Beauregard Lewis - Ghost—helped Cassie in a fight with vamps * Christina: only little girl, other than Laura, around Tony's was a 180-year-old vampire whos was too dangerous to play with.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 * Danny: shrunken head—Tony made out of what was left of some guy back in the forties. We made it the model for our key rings. Touch the Dark, ch. 6 * Etienne: Younger Ghost in Carcassonne, a 17th Century castle.Touch the Dark, ch. 7 * Eugenie: Cassie's governess, vampire in Tony's court; fond of Cassie, gave her special tarot talking set. * Jack: aka Jack the Ripper, now a vampire. Member of the North American Vampire Senate. Turned by Augusta. * Jerry Sydell: Fed—taught Cassie to shoot and picked out her first gun. Touch the Dark, ch. 1 * Jonathan: Dark Mage in Dante's parking lot that Cassie possesses—owner of the dagger bracelet. Touch the Dark, ch. 8 * Laura: Ghost at Tony's Farmhouse * Lisa Porter: manager of the shelter in Atlanta where Tomas used to live and Cassie volunteered occasionally. * Lucille: Bar waitress at the Club. Gave Cassie the thumbs up when she saw Tomas kissing Cassie. Touch the Dark, ch. 2 * Mei Ling: (sp?) Vampire. Level one Master. * Mike: Bartender at and owner of the Club * Pierre: Older Ghost in Carcassonne, a 17th Century castle.Touch the Dark, ch. 7 * The Pixie: tiny cranky pixie found in a birdcage in Dante's basement; seems to know Cassie. * Portia: Ghost—helped Cassie in a fight with vamps* Raphael: "Rafe" — The famous artist. Vampire from Tony's line; watched out for Cassie as child, kind to her, painted murals on her walls. * Sebastian: werewolf, encountered in stairwell * Radu Basarab: vampire—Mircea's brother * Vlad Dracul: vampire—Mircea's brother Famous Historical Characters * Jack the Ripper (see above) * Vlad the Impaler * Rasputin (see above) * Baby Face Nelson * Man in the Iron Mask Groups & Organizations: * North American Vampire Senate: * Vampire Senate: * Silver Circle: governing body of mages who mostly practice "good" magic * M.A.G.I.C.: Metaphysical Alliance for Greater Interspecies Cooperation—the UN of the Supernatural Community * Dark Circle: group of Dark Mages wo practice dark magic through blood and death. * Tony's Court: * South American Vampire Senate: Alejandro is their leader * European Vampire Senate: Louis-Cesare is their Second (Champion) and is on loan to the North American Vampire Senate Titles: * Cassandra (term): Circle's term for a fallen Sybil, one who uses her power for ill instead of good.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 * Consul (Position): Position of leader of any of the vampire Senates * Second: Champion for a Vampire Senate. * Pythia: World's Chief Seer * Sybil: True clairvoyant * Heir: The one chosen to be the next Pythia from amongst the Sybils—"it is not an appointed position. The power goes where it will, to whoever is most worthy, the ancient texts say."Touch the Dark, ch. 11 * Supe Elements: * Dark Mages: * Demons: * Dragon's Blood: Tomas was injured by it and not healing quickly as normal.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 * Ghosts: * Golems: * Fey ': * 'Lamia: John Pritkin call Cassie that; a mythical monster, with the body of a woman or with the head and breasts of a woman and the body of a snake, said to prey on human beings and suck the blood of children.Touch the Dark, ch. 10 * Light Fey: * Mages: * Magic: * Master Vampires: * Pixies: * Satyr: Half-Goat man * Satyr-Were Hybrids: * Shrunken Head: * Supernatural Community: Standard policy among the supernatural community was to clean up your own mess. * Revenant: newly created Vampire without any higher brain functions—like an animal, must be hunted down.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 * Magical Tarot Deck: * Tears of Apollo: * Time Travel: * Vampires: * War Mages: * Wards ': * 'Weres: aka Two-Natured — Were-rates, * Werewolves: * Witches: Cassie rescued three witches tied up in Dante's basement to be sold as slaves to the Light Fey;Touch the Dark, ch. 6 The save Cassie from a Dark Mage in return in the parking lot battle.Touch the Dark, ch. 8 Objects / Weapons / Publications / Activities * Dagger Bracelet: Dark Mage's bracelt * Magical Weapons: (List) * Slaving: * The Oracle: Newweek-like magazine for the magical community * Crystal Gazing: scandal sheet for the magical community * Dragon Blood: causes a lot of damage, even to a vamp, and slows the healing process down. Pritkin used it on Tomas and his face didn't heal as normal.Touch the Dark, ch. 10–11 Magic: * Marley spell: a spell that prevents exiting a window—the window acquires a mouth that screams an alarm.Touch the Dark, ch. 5 * Tar Baby Spell: slang for a really strong variation of a prehendo—anything that gets within a certain perimeter of the bespelled object is gonna get caught like a bug on flypaper. Cassie gets caught on Jimmy the Rat's cage. wards''Touch the Dark, ch. 6 * 'Wards: Good wards are better than a security alarm because they tell you basic facts about who it was who broke in—human or not, aural imprint—and, if you get a good enough one, what they did while in your place. Touch the Dark, ch. 7 * '''Magic: * Power Word: Touch the Dark, ch. 8 Places: Primary Settings: Atlanta and Las Vegas * M.A.G.I.C.: Metaphysical Alliance for Greater Interspecies Cooperation—the UN of the Supernatural Community * Dante's Casino: Casino in Vegas owned by Tony—has a Hell theme. * Carcassonne: Castle city in 17th Century France—there is a torture chamber where Cassie saw Francoise in a vision. * Tony's Farmhouse: located in Pennsylvania countryside near Philly. Where Cassie grew up. * Pan's Flute: bar in the Second Ring of Sin in Dante's—managed by Jimmy the Rat; features Satyrs that serve drinks and prance around "at attention". * The Ring: Tony's favorite spectator sport Touch the Dark, ch. 6 * Faerie: some spirits manifest there; Touch the Dark, ch. 6 * The Club: where Tomas works; where Cassie does Tarot reading three times a week. Upstairs catered to a progressive crowd * Dungeon Room: Mike's nickname for the basement room at the Club—catered to the Goth set; where Tomas worked dressed to please * Voodoo Bar: in the Seventh Circle at Dante's Casino—features shunken heads that take drink orders * Peachtree Street: Where the obituary stated that Cassie would be shot; the Club was only a block from there. * Delphi: location of Apollo's greatest temple—Pythia was the name of the ancient Seer of Delphi.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 Category:Cassandra Palmer series Next & Previous Books * Next Book: Claimed by Shadow (2007) * Previous Book: n/a Prequel Shorts *0.5. "The Gauntlet" (2010) *0.6. "The Queen's Witch" (2010) *5.1. "The House at Cobb End" (2011) See Also * Cassandra Palmer series * Dorina Basarab series * Full Reading Order List * Karen Chance Book References External Links * [http://www.e-reading.club/bookreader.php/128445/Chance_1_Touch_The_Dark.html Book: Touch The Dark ~ Free E-Reading] * Take A Chance: Books * Touch the Dark - Wikipedia * Touch the Dark (Cassandra Palmer 1) by Karen Chance ~ Shelfari * Touch the Dark (Cassandra Palmer, #1) by Karen Chance ~ Goodreads Reviews: * Fangs For The Fantasy: Review of 'Touch the Dark' by Karen Chance, Book 1 * General * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:Cassandra Palmer series